What If?
by Sukuru
Summary: FINISHED. What exactly happens after the cool female voice says "ONE". Find out.
1. The Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't, or never will do, own Star Trek. It's just . . .not mine.  
  
@@  
  
"What happens if I push this button . . .?"  
  
@@  
  
Riley yawned and gazed around the Bridge, not quite scowling, not quite managing to keep his face blank.  
  
He hated it whenever there was a party.  
  
Not because he was never invited, not because he knew everyone else was having fun without him (and he knew they were).  
  
Nope. It was because he left on the Bridge and because he was tempted.  
  
Always tempted.  
  
By a button.  
  
A little button that lay on the panel in front of him.  
  
A little button that had PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME written on a little sign above it.  
  
The thing was, he didn't actually know what it did if he were to touch it.  
  
'I mean,' He thought, leaning back and almost falling off his chair, 'if there's . . . an enemy ship attacking, and the fate of the Crew relies on me pushing that little button that I'm too scared to push in the first place . . . I'll be fired.'  
  
He looked around him again, pondering. If he did push the button . . . . Then what would happen?  
  
He reached out a finger, then pulled it back, the reached out again, and, very hesitantly, pressed the button.  
  
[A/N: I'll leave it up to you what the button does - unless you really want to know? Do you? Well. . . touch luck. I don't know either.] 


	2. The Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Or Microsoft Word. Or this Computer. Heck, I don't even own the button! WAAAAA!  
  
~~  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Saurons Twin Sister: Hmm. . .I suppose Jelly would be safe. Riley never wore red after all. . .  
  
Kaz: I'm a very unfair person. When it come to Red Shirts, that is.  
  
PearlGirl: I'll update the Emailing Series as soon as I can! Promise!  
  
Tavia: Yes. Here IS the second chapter.  
  
~~  
  
What If. . . ?  
  
Riley waited for something to happen.  
  
He blinked and looked around him.  
  
Nothing was happening.  
  
He sighed and shook his head.  
  
'Ergh! I've been so stupid!' He thought, picking up a Chobits comic from the floor and laughing slightly insanely, 'duh! The reason that button has PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME written by it is because it's out of order!'  
  
His belief in that theory was somewhat shattered six minutes later when the Red Alert klaxons sounded and a calm, cool female voice declared, over the Comm:  
  
AUTO-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. SIXTY SECONDS TO TOTAL DETONATION.  
  
"Uh oh. . ." Riley whispered, standing up and backing out of the ridge as fast his his backwards-walking legs would carry him.  
  
--- What's going on? --- Asked another voice over the Comm, in a Southern accent, ---Riley? What's going on up there? Riley? ---  
  
~~  
  
Riley dashed down the corridor towards Rec Room three, where the party was being held, thinking how dead he would be when Kirk found out he'd pressed the button.  
  
At that moment though, there was an angry roar, and, before Riley had any time to react, Soctty had both of his hands wrapped around the Ensign's wind pipe.  
  
Apparently, the Chief Engineer had found out.  
  
"Scotty! Let him go!" And so had Kirk.  
  
"Vhat's going on? I heard the alarm soundink!" And Chekov.  
  
"I. . . there was this button on Sulu's console. . ."  
  
"The one with PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME written by it?" Sulu asked from somewhere behind Chekov.  
  
"Yeah. . .that one. . ."  
  
"The vhy did you touch it?" Chekov demanded, "if it qvite clearly said PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH ME, vhy did you touch it?"  
  
"Because. . . the sign wasn't my ranking officer?" Riley guessed. Wrongly.  
  
"That's it! Ensign, you're-" Kirk started.  
  
TEN SECONDS. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN.  
  
"Never mind." The Captain looked around him, "well, here we are. The best crew in the Fleet killed by an idiot. See you in Hell, Riley!"  
  
THREE. TWO. ONE.  
  
[CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAA. . .*cough, cough* AAAAAAAAAAAA!]  
  
[A/N: Sorry folks, but I'm feeling mean. You'll have to wait until tomorrow.] 


	3. The Result

Disclaimer: HAHAAHAHAAHAHAAAA. . .I don't own Star Trek. Poo.  
  
~~  
  
Reviewer Notes  
  
Tavia: At least Riley wasn't wearing Red.  
  
Ding Dong Damsel: Yes, I would just have to press it, even if it had Auto- Destruct sequence written beside it.  
  
PearlGirl: Chekov's not smart. He was just in a bad mood.  
  
~~  
  
What If. . .? Part Three.  
  
A dead silence.  
  
I mean, really dead.  
  
Deader than dead. Which when you think about it, is quite impossible. How can you BE deader than dead?  
  
Everyone held his or her breath.  
  
Which is funny really, because you can't hold other people's breath in your hands. . .but, whatever.  
  
The point is, everyone is expecting to die.  
  
But their not.  
  
"Um. . .ve're not dead yet, so. . .is that a good sign?" Chekov asked, looking around as if he expected the ship to blow up any second.  
  
"I think so." Kirk muttered sarcastically, "I mean, if you're not dead, it's got to be a bonus, right?"  
  
"Yes." Chekov mumbled as a reply, realising he hadn't worded the question simpler enough for Kirk to understand, "but vhy hasn't the ship blown up? The auto-destruct sequence got to vun, didn't it?"  
  
"Aye." Scotty agreed, "but the ship didn't blow up."  
  
"We know." Several people, including a few Red-Shirts who were curled up on the floor, replied.  
  
"But. . .why didn't we blow up?" Sulu asked, walking over to a console and tapping a few keys.  
  
"Well, we need a bomb." Scotty reasoned.  
  
Kirk gave him a "look".  
  
"What do you mean, we need a bomb?" He asked dangerously.  
  
"To blow up. A ship with an Auto-Destruct sequence needs a bomb to blow up."  
  
"And we. . .don't have one."  
  
"No. I'm not havin' a bomb on me ship. It's dangerous."  
  
"So. . .what do we have instead?"  
  
"Jelly."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Scotty had no time to reply, because, at that moment, the Cardboard walls all around them collapsed, and orange Jelly spurted everywhere.  
  
"RILEY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO-" Kirk started, but he was interrupted by everyone else laughing and throwing Jelly at each other.  
  
Not even Uhura or Rand seemed to care.  
  
"Oh, well," Kirk gave up, "I hereby declare a jelly fight!"  
  
[A/N]: Thanks for the idea, STS (Saurons Twin Sister) 


End file.
